Medication Is For Sane People
by Shimegami
Summary: *Chapter Four Up* Yami comes to Yugi's "rescue", Ryou has issues, and Ryou's yami causes not so pleasant disturbances.(Yaoi AU)
1. Chapter One: Beginning The Insanity

Medication Is For The Sane People By: Shimegami Warnings: Yaoi, AU, weird angst/humor combo Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. AN: Gomen nasai! *cries* I know, I should be working on all my other unfinished chapter stories, but...plot bunnies are evil, evil things. I had to write this. Summary: After completing the Millenium Puzzle, Yami appears. But there's a slight problem. Yugi doesn't change appearance when Yami takes over, and when Yami comes out of the puzzle, only Yugi can see him. So his family and friends, thinking he's insane, send him to an asylum "for his own good". Will he survive with the other occupants, or will he succumb and become what everyone thinks he is? Especially when he begins to fall for his dark counterpart...(Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Ishtar) Inspiration: reading yugioh fanfiction for three days straight; "Medication" by Garbage  
  
Chapter One: Beginning the Insanity  
  
Yugi smiled as he slid yet another piece into place. Just a few more pieces and the Millenium Puzzle would be complete. His smile widened as another piece found it's home.  
  
Just wait until I show jii-chan I finished it...  
  
He giggled as he picked up the last golden piece. It slid into place without a hitch.  
  
That is, until the completed puzzle started glowing.  
  
"Argh!" Yugi quickly tossed the now bright golden object away and scooted backwards. His eyes got very, very wide, even more than normal, as he watched brilliant golden light spill out of the puzzle.  
  
Slowly, the light changed shaped and form until it faded away, leaving in it's place a human figure. Yugi watched with his wide eyes as the figure slowly alighted on the ground. The figure opened his eyes (for Yugi could see that yes, it was a guy), and looked around slowly. Then his eyes came to rest on Yugi.  
  
"Where am I?" he demanded.  
  
Yugi blinked, his mouth moving, but no sound coming out. The person...no, young man...  
  
Looked almost exactly like him.  
  
His near-double had tan skin, contrary to Yugi's paleness. His eyes were narrower than Yugi's, and instead of Yugi's innocent violet, they were an almost violent shade of crimson. His hair also held a few blond streaks more than Yugi's, but besides those differences, they were basically the same, down to the hair colors and style.  
  
"Answer me, where am I?" Yugi's double demanded again, in a voice deeper then Yugi's soft one.  
  
"Y-you're in my room..." Yugi stuttered out in surprise. The young man snorted.  
  
"That's very obvious. I mean as in, city!"  
  
"D-Domino City..." Yugi stuttered again, avoiding his eyes. Something about this person unnerved him, perhaps it was the fact that he had just come out of a puzzle, but he definately made Yugi feel uncomfortable. He was too busy staring at the floor to notice the look of confusion come over his double's face.  
  
Suddenly, his door opened. "Yugi, who are you talking to?" His grandfather's kindly old face peered in, creased with slight worry. Yugi sighed with relief.  
  
"Grandpa, he just came out of the puzzle! And he looks exactly like me!" Yugi babbled, glad that his grandpa was there.  
  
"Yugi, what 'he'?" His grandpa seemed even more worried.  
  
"Why, that guy standing right there!" Yugi pointed to the strange young man that had come out of his puzzle (after, of course, a quick check to make sure he was still there).  
  
His grandpa just stared at Yugi strangely.  
  
"Yugi.....there's no one there."  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Whee! Poor Yugi! Yes, I recently got hooked on this fandom (Yami ish a sexy bastard.). People with funky pointy hair are cool. ^o^ Whee! Yami/Hikari romances are fun~! Stay tuned for the next product of my sleep- deprived mind. 


	2. Chapter Two: But I'm Not Crazy!

AN: Whee-hee, new chappie! Poor Yugi really gets it in this chappie. ^o^ he's slightly OOC in this chappie...but he'll go back to his normal genki self.....maybe.....  
  
Chapter Two: But I'm Not Crazy!  
  
Yugi walked to school, his normally cheerful expression downcast and withdrawn. It had taken every single diplomatic skill Yugi had (and ones he didn't know he had, too) to persuade his jii-chan that he was neither crazy nor overdosing on sugar again. He eventually learned to shut up about Yami (as Yugi had learned he liked to be called), since his grandpa could not see Yami. He shuddered at the thought that he had almost been placed in an asylum by his grandfather.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Why so down?" A bright cheerful voice cut into his thoughts, and for the first time in his life, Yugi experienced the deep loathing that such happy optimism can produce.  
  
//By the gods, how can he be so energetic at this hour?// Yugi silently agreed with the spirit residing in his mind, but still felt upset with him.  
  
/Shut up, Yami./ He growled, trying to force as much hatred and loathing he could into that one sentence.  
  
//Your hatred pains me, aibou. I'm crying deeply and emotionally.// Obviously, from Yami's sarcasm, he was not good at "hatred-and-loathing- telepathic-messages". He would have to work on that fact.  
  
Oblivious to the conversation Yugi was holding in his head, Jou ran up to his side and slapped him on the back, causing the much smaller boy to fly forward. Recovering his balance after a few steps, Yugi turned and attemped to glare at the blond boy, but with the lack of glaring-compatible facial features and the ability to truly hate a fellow human being, it came off more as a infuriated pout.  
  
Jou scratched his head, puzzled by his friend's mood. "Man, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Sorry, Jou....I'm just not in a very good mood today."  
  
//And why aren't you in a good mood, aibou?// Yami suddenly "butted in" the conversation.  
  
/You know very well why, Yami. And don't call me "aibou"./  
  
//But you're my partner! My other half! What else can I call you?// The spirit began to whine.  
  
Yugi groaned mentally. Yami was not above whining to get what he wanted. And could he whine...and whine...and whine..../Fine, fine, you can call me aibou, just be quiet for a while./  
  
//Okay, aibou!!// With that proclamation, Yami dissappeared back into his section of Yugi's mind. Yugi sighed. It had taken forever to get Yami sorted. Technically, Jou's statement was inaccurate, since Yugi hadn't actually slept last night...due to getting used to the sarcastic spirit now in his mind, and dealing with jii-chan. This accounted for the extremely bad mood Yugi was currently in.  
  
"Uh, Yugi?" Yugi blinked as he heard Jou call his name. Anzu and Honda had also showed up, and all three were looking at him concernedly.  
  
"What?" He looked at them all.  
  
"Uh...are you okay, Yug'? You really spaced out back there. Took us five minutes to get your attention..." Jou watched him with worried eyes. Yugi had been acting strangely a few minutes before, though perhaps that could be credited to his bad mood.  
  
"Sorry, Jou. I didn't get much sleep last night." Well, he didn't get *any* sleep, but that wasn't for his friends to know.  
  
//It's not my fault...// Yami had gotten bored and decided to bug his counterpart. He materialised outside of the puzzle. Yugi's eyes widened, and he glanced at his friends. They showed no reaction to Yami's sudden appearance. In fact, they didn't seem to notice that he was there...  
  
People really can't see him after all....  
  
"What's this?" The curious tone that Yugi had come to dread appeared in the spirit's voice. Yugi slowly turned around to find...  
  
Yami casually opening a mailbox to peek inside.  
  
"Augh! No, Yami, that's illegal!" Yugi screeched and ran for his double, who ws poking through someone's mail.  
  
Jou, Anzu, and Honda watched in confusion as Yugi started screaming about something. Sweatdrops slowly started collecting on their heads as their short, blond, and apparently insane friend tackled something they coudln't see. The sweatdrop collection grew to impressive size as Yugi rolled around, kicking and screaming at something that quite obviously wasn't there.  
  
"Jou, I'm scared." Anzu watched Yugi's display with wide eyes.  
  
Jou looked grim. "His jii-chan told me that last night, Yugi began talking with someone that wasn't there. He gave me a cellphone and told me to call him if Yugi started doing it again." Jou stated as he pulled out a cellphone.  
  
"So you're gonna call him?" Honda asked, still watching Yugi, who was rolling dangerously close to the street.  
  
"Iya. I'm calling someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The mental hospital."  
  
~*Several Hours Later*~  
  
"But I'm not crazy...." Yugi pleaded with a doctor in a white coat. "Just because you can't see him doesn't mean that he isn't real!"  
  
The doctor sighed. He'd been dealing with this kid for an hour now, and he just wanted to get him in a room and away from himself.  
  
"Listen, Motou-san, you nearly put both your life and your friend's lives in danger. We need to detain you until you prove that you won't have such an episode again. If you can prove your mental stability, then you can go free. But right now, you're staying here. Show him to his room, Taneka- san." The doctor, with that said, turned around and aimed for the Tylenol.  
  
A burly guard stepped up to Yugi's side, his face promising trouble if Yugi gave him any troube. Eyes filling with tears, he meekly followed the man.  
  
His life couldn't get any worse.  
  
~*Several More Hours Later*~  
  
Yami sat on the dresser, staring across the room at the bed. Yugi was asleep, having finally cried himself out about an hour ago.  
  
Yami sighed. Any attempts at talking had been met with glares (infuriated pouts) and a proclaimation of "This is all your fault".  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but the boy's obvious sorrow about being placed here had gotten to Yami. He felt sorry for the little teen, and knew that Yugi had been right.  
  
If only I could learn to keep my hands to myself....it really *is* my fault he's here....  
  
Yugi didn't belong here. Not at all.  
  
Clenching his fists, yami felt his resolve begin to burn again. He would get Yugi out of here, no matter what it took. He had only just met him, but that brief day had been enough to tell that Yugi was a pure, kind soul. Such people shouldn't be locked up against their will.  
  
I'll get you out of here, aibou. No matter what.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
AN: Aww.....a little fluffly sap...best prequel to romance. ^^ Now Yami has his resolution, can he get himself back into Yugi's good graces? Yeah, Yugi was really depressing and OOC the entire fic, but you'd be too if you had to stay up all night watching over-active yamis and trying to convince your grandfather of your mental stability. ^^;; Yami was a bit OOC too, but that'll be explained in a few chapters.  
  
Next chappie: Yugi manages to brighten up a little and meets a few other tenants at the funny farm. A few tenants that surprise him, and that readers might recognize... 


	3. Chapter Three: That's What All The New O...

AN: Heh heh heh.not happyfuntime for Yugi! ^o^  
  
Chapter Three: That's What All The New Ones Say  
  
Yugi stirred, slowly coming from the dream world. He groaned as he recognized his surroundings. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
I can't believe this is happening to me.  
  
A poke on his shoulder reminded Yugi that he was not alone. Pulling down the covers, he turned to glare at his double and met.  
  
A very sorrowful and remorseful Yami.  
  
A very sorrowful and remorseful Yami that looked like he hadn't slept all night and was about to pass out on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yami managed to get out before falling forward. Yugi tried to catch him before he hit the ground, but Yami was larger than he was and pulled his small body down with him.  
  
"Ow." Falling to the floor with an unconscious body was not fun. Especially when said body was taller and heavier than you and somehow managed to fall on top of you.  
  
Rubbing his head, Yugi sat up, letting Yami slump to the floor. Great. Not only was he stuck in a loony bin, but the one person who didn't think he was crazy was passed out and currently drooling on the floor.  
  
My life can't get any worse.  
  
A sudden knock on his door caused Yugi to start. He rushed for the door and flung it open. The aide standing on the other side blinked at his speed, but smiled cheerfully anyway.  
  
"Good morning, Motou-san! I hope you had a good sleep.?"  
  
Yugi decided not to dignify this with an answer.  
  
The aide continued on, not at all bothered by the boy's silence. "Breakfast is in an hour, I suggest you get ready. You have a session afterwards. Have a good day Motou-san!"  
  
"Session.?" Yugi questioned, but the bouncy aide had already proceeded to the next room. Yugi stared after her.  
  
"And Yami thought I was overly cheerful." He muttered as he closed the door. Thankfully, as he wasn't deemed too dangerous to his own health, he had his own bathroom. Grabbing the necessities, he ran for the shower.  
  
~*After Bathroom Sequence (is lazy)*~  
  
Running a brush through his wet hair, Yugi walked around the room. He discovered that he was supposed to leave dirty laundry in a bin by the door. After dumping his clothes in there, he wandered around in a towel until he found his other clothes, hung neatly in a dresser.  
  
Huh, they sure move fast. When did they do that.?  
  
After he was dressed, he still had fifteen minutes to spare. Which gave him time to consider the problem that was currently drooling a river on his floor.  
  
He stared at the sleeping Yami, trying to decide what to do. Trying to haul him into the bed wouldn't work-he was too small, and would create a lot of jostling that Yami most likely would not sleep through.  
  
Yugi watched his double sleep, feeling a little strange. Sure, Yami was the reason he was in here, but...It wouldn't be right to lay all the blame on him. Besides.  
  
He said he was sorry.  
  
Yugi grabbed the blanket and pillow off of his bed, and arranged Yami on the floor so that the spirit was comfortable. The room-checker or whoever it was would probably be confused about the pile of cloth on the floor, but he couldn't help that. Preparing to leave for breakfast, Yugi glanced back quickly at his sleeping double, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I forgive you." and with those words, he left.  
  
~*Breakfast*~  
  
Yugi shyly stepped into the large room. He may not be crazy, but the other people here were. He'd have to be careful.  
  
He was making his way towards the serving line when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a seat. He whirled around to see a boy about his age. The boy had strange white hair that fell to around his shoulder blades, and large innocent brown eyes. He was taller than Yugi, but then again, everyone over the age of eleven was taller than Yugi. Yugi blinked.  
  
The strange boy smiled, and Yugi felt himself relax. Whoever he was, he certainly wasn't dangerous.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura." The boy said with a soft, kind voice.  
  
Yugi smiled back. "I'm Yugi Motou. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Ryou grinned. "Same here. Sorry for having startled you, but I saw you walking by and I couldn't help but notice that you.have a Millennium item."  
  
This statement threw Yugi off-balance. "You.you know about the Millennium items?"  
  
Ryou nodded, then looked around, before pulling out form underneath his white sweater.a golden ring with a triangle in the middle.a triangle with the exact same eye symbol as his puzzle.  
  
He gasped. "That's."  
  
"A Millennium item. The Millennium Ring, to be precise. Now, I don't mean to pry, but.would your Millennium item happen to have a spirit inside it..one that no one else can see.?"  
  
Yugi stared. "You...you have one too?'  
  
Ryou nodded, looking relieved. "Yes. There's another guy in here, Malik, and he has one too. It turns out that the people with Millennium items can see other people's spirits as well."  
  
"So.you could see Yami if he was here?"  
  
Ryou smiled. "Yes. And you could see mine, if I had brought him."  
  
Yugi suddenly felt a rush of relief. It was one thing to know you're not crazy. It was another thing to know you're not crazy and have other people believe you. As he returned Ryou's smile with a grin of his own, Yugi suddenly felt that his stay here would not be so impossible after all.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
AN: Whee, Yugi meets Ryou! But Ryou hasn't told just how he got in the asylum..and Yugi has yet to meet Malik. Also, what happens when yamis meet each other? Find out next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four: Issues Are The Things You ...

AN: Yeah, watch me write when I'm supposed to be working. _;; I really wanted to get this chapter out. Oh, and I noticed that a reviewer asked previously what "Medication" by Garbage was. No, it's not a fic; Garbage is a band and "Medication" is one of their songs. I highly recommend them. ^^ In this exciting edition of Yugi-chan in Asylum-land, Yugi and Yami more officially make up, and Ryou's yami has issues. And we all learn just how poor ickle Ryou got stuck in Asylum-land too. And I've just realised that I've been spelling Yugi's name wrong the whole time (the correct Japanese spelling for both his name and the name of the show happens to be Yuugi-ou.). Well, enough with long rambling ANs, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter Four: Issues Are The Things You Have When You're Insane  
  
Yugi headed for the "session room", his earlier happiness overcome with dread. He didn't know exactly what was in store for him in this session, but seeing as where he was, it was most probably something to do with the fact that everyone thought he was crazy.  
  
He stopped in front of the door, staring at it. It had "Session Room" painted on it in bubbly happy letters. Various hearts, flowers, smiley faces, and rainbows littered the rest of the door and hallway.  
  
Yugi felt, for the first time in his young life, the impending fear caused when confronted by smiley faces and the threat of sedation drugs at the same time.  
  
"I am going to die..." Yugi whimpered.  
  
Pulling up all the courage he could find in his small body, Yugi forced himself through the door. The inside of the room sent him reeling. Bright yellow walls clashed with bright blue carpet. Rainbows and various other things of sugary sweet Oh-My-God-It's-So-Happy-I-Might-Have-A-Seizure were scattered across the room.  
  
Yugi whimpered again, fighting the basic instinct to fight or flee. If he ran screaming for his sanity, the doctor's here would be convinced of his lack of it. With a sudden sadistic twist, Yugi decided that there was no way in hell he was suffering through this alone.  
  
/Yami, get up! If you're awake already, get over here!/ Yugi sent frantically at the spirit.  
  
//.........Huzzah........? Yugi, what's the matter?// His spirit was sleepy and confused, but sounded concerned.  
  
/Just get to where I am, teleportation, magic, I don't care. Pleeease come!/ Yugi whimpered.  
  
//All right, all right, I'm coming.// With that Yami materialized beside the small teen. He took a moment to scan the room, and wished he hadn't when his eyes completed a full circle. Trying not to panic and run screaming along with Yugi, he calmly turned towards Yugi.  
  
"Aibou, I highly recommend that we leave this.........this place right now."  
  
Yugi once again whimpered. "I can't. If I run screaming, the doctor's are going to be even more convinced I'm insane."  
  
Yami took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Well, I guess we'll have to put up with it then."  
  
Just then the door opened, and Yugi felt elation when he saw Ryou Bakura step into the room. The boy looked around with distaste, having been here before, until his eyes settled on Yugi, and accountably, Yami.  
  
Yami was unprepared when the new white-haired boy suddenly ran up to him and hugged him. He remained still for a full minute, until he managed to squeak, "Who?"  
  
The boy remembered himself, and stepped back with a blush. "My name's Ryou Bakura. I'm sorry, I was just so happy that Yugi was telling the truth, I couldn't help myself."  
  
Yami tried to absorb this. "You can see me?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes, and Yugi can see my spirit as well." He pulled out the Millennium Ring with this statement.  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "That's.........no wonder your last name seemed so familiar!" This last phrase was spoken with a bit of venom.  
  
Ryou, slightly afraid of Yami's darkening expression, steeped away. "Ah........what?"  
  
Yami stared at the white-haired teen standing in front of him. "Your spirit's name.........it wouldn't happen to be Bakura, would it?"  
  
Large brown eyes widened. Ryou vaguely heard Yugi call out his name in concern as he was swallowed by his memories of just why he was here.  
  
Yes.........Bakura.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Why, why father!? I've done nothing wrong!" Ryou pleaded with his father, trying to change the man's mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou, but until you stop this behavior and stop hurting yourself, you are to spend your time in the mental ward. With that he was locked in his room.  
  
"No........you don't understand.........it wasn't me........."  
  
His Millennium Ring glowed and let out a bright flash, before the room was completely dark. Ryou, knowing what was coming, whimpered and curled up.  
  
A voice, as dark and oppressing as the room around him, sneered.  
  
"Well, well. Look at the weakling exercise his weakness. Not only have you landed us in a loony bin, you're cowering in the dark. You haven't learned your lesson yet. I suppose I'll have to beat it into you yet again."  
  
Ryou tried not to scream.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Ryou was drawn out of his reverie when his Millennium Ring glowed again. Fearing the worst, he stepped back hastily as another figure materialized in the room. The new figure's cold eyes wandered over the room and the people, until his eyes came to land on Yami. He started.  
  
"You........!" He snarled.  
  
Yami stared calmly at the other spirit, disdain showing on his face. Ryou's spirit stared back, his face considerably more angry.  
  
Silence. Then........  
  
"Hello, Tomb Robber."  
  
"........Hello, Pharaoh."  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Wheee, conflict, some angst, revelations.........yay! Good chappie! Review? 


End file.
